One Lonely Night
by MusicRises
Summary: Okay, this is a one-shot about Leah. She becomes lonely one night and joins Jacob's little 'pack'. Some things go down, and then we have an unexpected kiss. Ooohh lala.


**Okay, this ismy Secret Santa story for the forum I am a part of entitled:**The Two Sides Of Twilight

**Merry Christmas Stella! **

**Enjoy(:  
**

* * *

**One Lonely Night**

**One- Shot**

I got so lonely last night that I decided to take a walk down the beach and reminisce on how it used to be a long time ago. Having to hear about Emily in every single one of Sam's thoughts was making become really emotional. Which wasn't like me.

I have no one now, especially since Seth left to go and be with Jacob and protect those filthy leaches; the Cullens. We couldn't even hear their thoughts anymore. Then that thought made me realize that; if we can not hear them, then they surely won't be able to hear us.

"_Yes_," I hissed under my breath. I just found a way to escape them.

Then, without thinking further, I phased, and as soon as I did that, I could hear Seth and Jacob.

_Leah_!, Jacob hissed, _What the_ hell a_re you_ doing _here?!_

_ S'nice to see you too Jacob. Hey Seth._

_ Hey Leah. _Jacob howled.

_Calm down. Jeez. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm joining your little mini pack._

_ This is _not_ a pack, Leah. _Jacob huffed.

_Well, whatever you want to call it. I'm joining it._

_First Seth, which I can handle, now you, Leah. All I wanted to do was go out on my own. Now I have you too following me around. _

_ I feel so wanted._

_ That's not what I meant, Leah._

_ Hey, it's cool. I understand. I mean, nobody wants me around. Not even Seth._

_ Leah, c'mon. Not the guilt card. Well, I guess you can stay around. Just – don't _bug_ me. _I smiled in triumph. Then we all phased back and Seth went to the Cullens.

"Look, Leah, I know you want to watch over Seth, but what's the real reason you're here?" Jacob asked me.

"The truth; I don't think I can bear to hear another one of Sam's thoughts. Every kiss, every hug, every _touch _between them," I shuddered, "It's driving me to the edge, Jacob, and I don't know how much I can sit there and handle it." I confessed.

"Well, I, er...I'm sorry your in, uh, p – " I cut him off.

"Spit it out Jacob. And I didn't come here for your sympathy, okay? It's just an escape for me."

"Okay, but Leah, I am sorry that you're in pain. I sort of know how you feel. Well, not the exact same way, but I know how it feels, to lose someone you love." He told me.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry you're in pain too, Jacob. And I am sorry for the way I have acted towards you also. I – I'm sorry I'm spilling all of this on you, Jacob, I – I just –" he cut me off.

"Leah, it's alright. If you need someone to talk to – I'm here for you."

"Thanks Jacob, and that goes for you as well, if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Leah."

"Well, I'm going to go over to the Cullens now...You wanna come..?"

"No thank you, I'd really rather not smell like a leach. I'll just go into the woods, or something and take a nap." I told him.

"Okay."

With that, I phased back to my wolf form. I thought about the conversation I just had, with Jacob Black. Talking to him about my feelings with him, it opened up a whole new relationship with him, it felt weird. I feel sort of different. Maybe this is a new me, I can just get rid of the old one; the bitchy, bitter Leah. All because someone understands me. But not just anyone, a guy, a guy other than Sam Uley. A guy named Jacob Black.

I got that weird feeling in my stomach when I said his name, I like it, but I shouldn't. I shouldn't feel this way about him, he is practically a brother to me. Why do I feel like I just want to run up to him and give him a giant bear hug? It's not right, it's not – . Then I realized I wasn't alone in my head.

_Hello?_ Wow, I feel like an idiot. _Seth? J-Jacob?_

_ Er, uh, hey Leah. _Ugh, great, it's Jacob, he probably just heard everything I said.

_Pretty much._

_ Oh, just wonderful._

_ Uhh, why don't we talk, as humans, I mean._

_ Sure, why not._

We phased back then. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I heard what you said about me..."

"Could my life get any worse?!" I groaned, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Leah, we need to talk about this."

"Can we not?" I pleaded.

"There is something that I need to tell you. I, well, I-I feel the same way." He took a couple steps towards me, then finally he closed the space between us, and he kissed me.

"No. No!" I half-shrieked. Then I ran off. Of course he ran after me.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not you Jacob. It's just – part of me is still connected to Sam. I feel like I have betrayed him." I whispered.

"Leah, honey, it's alright. Sam isn't going to be coming back for you, I'm sorry. But he moved on, and so should you. You won't be betraying him, I promise. It's okay for you to be with someone else, he is."

"Oh Jacob! Thank you." I swung my arms around his neck and we kissed until the sun set. It felt like a century.

Then I realized, I imprinted, as did Jacob, we both finally found the right person. Each other. Finally.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the one-shot.**

**Be sure to check out my other stores, my forum, and my poll.**

**Thanks.**

**I hope everyone has a safe, and happy holiday. And a wonderful New Year too**

**Love,**

**--Jordan  
**


End file.
